Elle est la seule qui est censée lire ça
by flaflou59
Summary: Ecrit pour le concours de Déclaration d'AS. Un OS tout simple, où un garçon déclare sa flamme à une fille.


Elle n'est pas vraiment comme les autres filles. Ou plutôt, elle est tellement lambda au milieu des autres filles qu'elle en devient unique.

Elle n'est pas juste une bonne amie ou alors juste celle qui était dans ma classe au primaire ou encore juste celle qui est trop gentille et optimiste.

Elle est la seule qui est vraiment naturelle parmi les autres.

Elle est la seule qui avec qui je peux parler de musique et plus encore pendant des heures parce qu'elle aime ça autant que moi et qu'elle ne cherche pas juste à m'impressionner.

Elle est la seule qui arrive à me faire sourire en retour, alors que je suis dans un jour de colère contre le monde entier et que je me suis promis le matin de ne pas flancher lorsque je la verrais dans son éternelle bonne humeur.

Elle est la seule que j'observe du coin de l'œil plancher pendant une heure sur une question de géographie, la langue tirée et les sourcils à moitié froncé et surpris, pendant qu'elle gratte son oreille droite avec la gomme de son crayon.

Elle est la seule qui met les autres en avant et reste derrière, parce qu'elle estime qu'ils méritent plus qu'elle d'être sur le devant de la scène, mais que je retrouve quand même les larmes aux bords des yeux cachée dans les vestiaires parce que Peggy n'a pas parlé d'elle dans l'article sur le concert, mordillant son pouce et cachant ses yeux de son autre main.

Elle est la seule avec qui j'étais incapable de parler et de répondre aux questions après la représentation théâtrale, pas parce que ce qu'elle raconte était inintéressant, mais parce que je suis trop profondément perdue dans ses yeux verts.

Elle est la seule que j'entends être sincèrement surprise devant les blagues de ses amies le premier avril, puis qui rit de bon cœur avant d'ajouter qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus, mais qui se fera quand même avoir avec une nouvelle blague dix minutes après, et rira de nouveau haut et fort de son rire clair.

Elle est la seule qui dans sa maladresse interrompt Rosalya et Leigh alors qu'ils s'embrassent devant les grilles du lycée et qui s'excuse pendant des heures, alors que je la remercie silencieusement d'avoir mis fin au manège des deux tourtereaux.

Elle est la seule qui s'est excusée non seulement à la nouvelle, mais aussi à moi suite au scandale Debrah au lycée.

Elle est la seule que je croise emmener son petit frère à ses cours de guitares, tout en le couvrant d'éloge face à son intelligence, et ce sans aucun soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix parce qu'elle aime profondément son frère, sans arrières pensées.

Elle est la seule qui est venue me proposer d'être mon binôme le jour de la course d'orientation, avec plus d'amitié que de pitié dans les yeux, après que la nouvelle m'ai lâchée pour faire cette course avec l'autre australien à trois francs six sous.

Elle est la seule à qui j'emprunte des expressions, comme trois francs six sous, parce qu'elles sont justes et qu'elles m'amusent et qu'elle a toujours un rictus unique au moment où elle les dit.

Elle est la seule qui m'a invité à venir voir les décors de la pièce qu'elle avait fait avec Violette, en expliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait toutes les techniques qu'avait utilisé sa binôme, minimisant chacune des aides qu'elle avait apportée, alors que les différences de style étaient visibles absolument partout et que ça rendait les décors encore plus beaux.

Elle est la seule qui s'était rendu compte de mon malaise, lorsque la nouvelle avait eu le culot de revenir du centre commercial avec des cadeaux pour presque toute la classe qu'elle avait distribué devant moi, en m'oubliant bien sûr.

Elle est la seule qui a tenté de remédier à ce malaise, en revenant le jour suivant avec un cadeau pour moi, un porte-clés avec le logo de Blue Pepper, un groupe dont je lui avais parlé une fois, avant le concert, quand j'avais comparé la tenue qu'elle portait à celui de la choriste du groupe.

Elle est la seule qui m'a accompagné lorsque les autres ont insistés pour que soient libérés les lapins, et elle est accessoirement celle avec qui je me suis trouvé coincée dans une salle pendant une demi-heure avec la bestiole, bien que dans le fond le fait d'être coincée avec elle n'avait rien d'un fardeau.

Elle est la seule qui est venu discuter avec mes parents après la représentation juste pour être sympa et apprendre à les connaitre, plutôt que de se plaindre de moi.

Elle est la seule à m'avoir remercié d'avoir agis, d'avoir mis mes différents avec le délégué de côté pour le sortir du pétrin avec son père, et qui m'a dit que j'étais courageux d'avoir fait le bon choix malgré ce que les autres attendaient de moi.

Elle est la seule qui a pris le parti de Peggy quand elle a eu des problèmes, qui a réussi à rallier Armin et la nouvelle pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, et surtout qui m'a fait changer l'avis que j'avais sur la soi-disant journaliste.

Elle est la seule qui a pris la peine de m'inviter à boire un verre après les cours au café quand Lys' m'a annoncé qu'il devait rentrer plus tôt se préparer pour la soirée au restaurant avec la nouvelle et que j'allais me retrouver comme un gland un samedi après-midi au parc avec mon chien.

Elle est la seule qui m'a proposé de m'assoir boire un café avec elle et Priya quand elle m'a vu passer devant le lycée, avant les cours, et qui a insisté pour m'offrir le café, soi-disant qu'elle s'en voulait encore pour l'histoire avec Debrah.

Elle est la seule qui cache ses talents, comparé aux autres filles qui se font une joie de les afficher.  
Elle cache qu'elle aime chanter et qu'elle a une jolie voix, que j'ai entendu une fois pendant les répétitions du concert.  
Elle cache qu'elle court vite, chose que j'ai découverte quand je suis tombé sur elle dans le parc pendant que je promenais Démon et qu'elle a commencé à jouer à courser mon bestiau.  
Elle cache qu'elle sait tricoter, depuis la fois où elle était arrivé en cours avec une longue écharpe bleue et noire que j'ai réussi à complimenter après une vingtaine d'essais, suite à quoi elle m'avait répondu fièrement qu'elle l'avait faite elle-même, sauf qu'Ambre en avait profité pour se moquer d'elle, de l'écharpe, et de son style.  
Elle n'a plus jamais remis l'écharpe.

Elle est la seule qui partage mes préférences en matière de cinéma. Elle a préféré les films Harry Potter plutôt que les livres, elle préfère les suites de Star Wars à la trilogie originale, elle a pleuré devant le Seigneur des Anneaux et son film préféré est Top Gun. Des informations qu'elle m'a confiées lors d'un exercice en anglais.

Elle est la seule à assumer son côté encore enfantin, comme la fois où je l'ai vue avec son frère au square à rire aux éclats sur une balançoire.

Elle est la seule que je connais avec des gouts étrange pour la nourriture. Elle n'aime pas le chocolat, vu sa mine devant un morceau que lui tendais Rosalya une fois, mais elle adore les glaces à la pistache, ce que je sais depuis l'avoir croisée à la plage. Elle déteste le goût du rhum, et préfère celui du cognac. C'est écrit sur facebook.

Elle est la seule qui a encore des idées parfois folles auxquelles elle ne renonce jamais, tel qu'organiser un pique-nique, cette même idée que lui volera la nouvelle un peu plus tard pour batifoler entre ''camarades de classe''.

Elle est la seule qui me proposera justement de participer à ce pique-nique de classe, auquel j'ai bien failli dire oui si la nouvelle n'était pas arrivée à ce moment pour me convaincre de passer un ''moment entre amis''. Alors j'ai dit non, parce que je ne suis pas son ami.

Elle est la seule à m'avoir donné une raison de penser à changer la manière de faire que Lys' et moi avons lors de la création de chanson. Il ne voulait pas au début. J'ai dû aller jusqu'à demander à la nouvelle son avis pour essayer de le persuader. Finalement il a dit oui, et j'ai pu lui montrer mon ébauche pour une chanson.  
Il a dit qu'il aimait bien le refrain, avec la fille au nom de fleur, d'arc-en-ciel, de pierre précieuse, de rivière, de déesse…  
Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que cette fille existait, qu'il la connaissait, et qu'elle était même dans la classe. 

Elle est la seule qui arrive à être belle sans être vulgaire, sans montrer de peau. Quand je pense à toutes les filles de la classe, tel que Rosalya, Ambre, la nouvelle ou encore anciennement Debrah, aucune n'est capable de s'habiller sans porter une robe ou un t-shirt à deux centimètres près des endroits stratégiques.

Elle est la seule à s'habiller comme une des coincées de la classe, sans pour autant être coincée, comme Violette, Melody, Capucine ou Peggy.

Elle est la seule qui m'a fait questionner ma résolution de ne plus jamais m'approcher d'une nana, tant elles sont plus insupportables les unes que les autres. Elle n'est pas insupportable. C'est le fait de ne pas être avec elle qui est insupportable.

Elle est la seule que j'ai à la fois envie d'engueuler et de m'approcher. Je veux l'engueuler parce qu'à cause d'elle, je ne suis plus moi-même, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne quand elle est là, j'ai le cerveau qui explose quand je la vois, je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes mains quand je lui parle, j'ai ma respiration qui se coupe quand son épaule touche la mienne dans les couloirs, j'ai mes pensées qui s'arrêtent quand elle prononce mon prénom.

J'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle parce que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Elle est la seule qui sait faire des magnifiques cœurs en origamis, dont elle a d'ailleurs laissé un exemplaire sur ma table un jour, et seulement sur la mienne, et à cause duquel je n'ai pas dormi la nuit suivante parce que je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle l'avait déposé distraitement au hasard dans la classe ou s'il m'était destiné. Finalement, il est sur ma table de nuit.

Elle est la seule qui m'a donné envie d' écrire cette lettre que j'ai posé sur sa table bien avant le début du cours parce que je sais qu'elle arrive toujours tôt le matin, puis que j'ai repris parce que j'ai eu peur, que j'ai voulu déchirer parce que j'étais paniqué, que j'ai relu parce que je n'avais pas confiance, et que j'ai collé contre mon visage en marmonnant que j'étais un homme, et pas une poule mouillée, et que j'étais Castiel et que Castiel n'a pas peur, n'est pas paniqué, et a toujours confiance en lui.

Elle est la seule qui va finalement lire cette lettre que je vais glisser dans son sac juste avant la fin des cours, pendant qu'elle discutera avec Rosalya ou Violette ou la nouvelle.

J'espère qu'elle la lira et qu'elle ne me détestera pas.

J'en doute, parce que tu ne déteste personne. Dans le pire des cas, j'imagine que tu seras tellement gênée que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de regarder dans ma direction.

Si c'est le cas, je suppose que je suis désolé. Je ne le suis pas vraiment. En vrai, je crois que je suis pas mal fier de moi pour avoir réussi à écrire un truc plus ou moins romantique sans avoir recours à Lysandre.  
Donc bon, dans un sens, si tu n'aimes pas ma lettre, tu peux aller te faire voir cordialement.

Si tu l'aimes bien, ou si tu as envie de la déchirer et me la jeter à la gueule, ou si tu n'es pas d'accord avec un truc (peut-être que Blue Pepper n'est pas vraiment ton groupe préféré, ou que ton film favori est Pulp Fiction et non pas Top Gun, ou alors que tu adores le rhum), ou que tu as juste envie de voir mon beau sourire, je serais sur le toit de l'école jusqu'à 18 :30. Si d'ici là, tu sais pas quoi faire, je serais au parc jusque 19 :30. Et si t'es toujours pas décidée, tu as mon numéro.

Personne ne m'attend chez moi si ce n'est mon chien, et je lui ai laissé de la bouffe, mais il n'a pas l'avantage de savoir chier dans une boite, d'où le besoin d'aller au parc après.

Et dans le cas où tu as perdu cette lettre, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant étant donné que t'es pas mal tête en l'air (tu vois que je reprends encore tes expressions débiles ?), alors je prierais à la personne qui trouve ce papier de le donner à Iris et de ne jamais parler de ceci à personne sous peine de perdre l'usage de ses jambes et de se faire déshériter par ses parents tant il sera défiguré.

Merci.


End file.
